


Think of the Ducks and Save the World

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Omega Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Sam had never gone from being terrified to being absolutely insulted on levels he didn't even know he had.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Lucifer & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sam Winchester Bingo





	Think of the Ducks and Save the World

Sam had never gone from being terrified to being absolutely insulted on levels he didn't even know he had. He had taken off a while ago away from the team to try and figure out what to do with the whole apocalypse thing going on in the fact that he was lucifer's meat suit.

Then somehow the fallen Angel had managed to find him in a dream and tried to convince him through via looking like Jess except that at one point when he got closed the eyes whited and suddenly, he was staring at whoever had said yes to this where I had a temporary vessel and the devil himself looked offended and shocked.

“And Alpha?” For the first things out of his mouth before quickly followed by a frown of confusion from the shorter Blonde. “No that's not right. You're not supposed to be an Alpha you're supposed to be in Omega.”

“what?” Is the only thing Sam could say? “What does that have to do with anything?”

“No no no no this can't be right!” Sam to jump it's the other took a deep breath pouring in his sent before frowning and making a face. “You're supposed to be an Omega like me!”

“What?” Sam asked again still confused. “wait are you Lucifer...?”

After confirming that it was who he thought it was he ended up and he had no idea how the hell it even happened holding but the devil himself in his arms trying to comfort the sobbing Angel who had nothing more to say than he was completely disgusted that Sam was an Alpha. even to the point of complaining that he waited thousands and thousands of years just to find out that life was a disappointment and of course their dad would manage to screw this up too.

Even with being called an ape and his stupid dumb Omega which Sam had to take with a grain of salt because he was so going to take advantage of this situation, you're trying who is Lucifer not to serve the apocalypse. Even though it was kind of his fault in the first place.

“I mean why is it that bad? I mean you found a vessel?” Sam rubbed the Angels back trying to comfort him because what the hell is going on that he had to comfort the one Lucifer because he was mad and deeply upset that Sam was an Alpha? And he only mentioned it every few seconds. “I mean whoever you're wearing it's clearly an Omega. You might want to stay with them if you want?”

“Nick can barely contain me, and I don't know how to fix him plus right now I'm too upset. How the hell can you be in Alpha?! I was supposed to fight Michael and now he's going to say I'm cheating because you’re not an Omega and I’m stronger than him- maybe! I don't know I've been in the cage for so long I'm not sure.”

“Why do you guys have to fight at all! Have an idea why don't we just talk about it maybe we can sort this out besides if you guys fight, you'll destroy the world.”

“But I hate the world! And I hate you humans do! The whole reason I was thrown in the cage was that I proved to my father that humans can be corruptible, and they are easily corrupted and easily swayed, unlike Angels who you can just reboot if need be.”

“OK I have questions about that for later but there must be something here on earth that you like. Come on you were down here before all of this right?” Sam asked. “What's one thing you really like doing before humans came along?”

“I always did like ducks hey I like feeding ducks.” who is the first cause thinking about it for a long moment “Do you still have ducks on earth?”

“yes, we still have ducks, and you know what how about this? How about we try to find a way to keep your vessel from falling apart and once we fix Nick then maybe you two can get along and feed the ducks every weekend? Because if we destroy the world you will never see the poor ducks again. Think about the duck's Lucifer, not us humans but what about the ducks?”

“I never thought about that.” Sitting up Lucifer looked at Sam again his face twisting like he was about to start crying and ran his hands over sands fees as if it were going to change the fact that the human was an Alpha. “you might have some gorgeous hair Sam, but this still sucks I waited for almost an eon just to find out that my vessel was a dumb Alpha.”

“I… I got into Stanford.”

“and now you're babbling about things that don't make sense.” shaking his head Lucifer got off him and rolled into the bed covering himself up into a fetal position. “you can go back to your dreams now I'm just going to ignore you until you wake up.”

“Are you serious?”

I know Sam had spent the rest of his dream trying to convince Lucifer that he should give up fighting my God and instead they could help him by his own private property and have as many decks as he could possibly get. Maybe this was stupid, but he was sure that if he could save the world, we are getting the fallen Angel ducks to feed and maybe an endless supply of bread and possibly a fixed Nick then they would be alright and even after he will have Sam was very confused at the fact that Lucifer no longer wanted him just because they were different genders. And was more offended that apparently now that Lucifer knew he was an Alpha, the Omega wanted nothing to do with him.

Yeah, sure maybe the world might be saved, but Sam damn well knew he was a very handsome Alpha.

“You know most people think I’m good looking,”

“Meh.”

Frowning Sam sat there on the bed. “I can literally date anyone.”

“Hm.”

“Lucifer, pay attention to me.”

“Um, No,” Lucifer shook his head under the blanket. “Now leave us, alone I’m trying to think.”

“Us?” Looking around Sam didn’t see anyone else in the dream. “Who are you talking to?”

“To Nick, and well he seems to have bad taste and think you semi-alright looking, I beg to differ,” There was a pause. “Shut up, Nick, no one asked you.”

“So, Nick thinks I’m handsome…?”

“Semi-alright,” Lucifer looked over at him. “And why aren’t you waking up? You think you’d want to get away from me as fast as possible.”

“Uh, yeah, but first, why don’t you think I’m handsome?”

“Because you’re not?” Lucifer frowned. “You know what? Wherever you are they must be someone who wants to hook up with you, champ, now wake up and go do what humans do,”

“Question first, if I wake up and fall asleep again, can I contact you?”

There was a long pause as Lucifer stared up at him. “No.”

“There is there?”

“No!”

“We’re having this conversation, the ducks, the whole end of the world, and why the hell don't you think I’m attractive?!”

“I never liked Alpha’s too much, their dumb. Like Michael.”

“This sounds more of Michael than me, I’m pretty damn smart and that has nothing to do with me being an Alpha,” Sam stopped the other from rolling over to ignore him. “Come on, you came all this way to talk, right? Let’s talk.”

Closing his eyes Lucifer went still.

“Nice try, I know angels don’t sleep,” Sam shook him. “What is it then? You not attracted to Alphas? Which is fine, of course, but you can still admit someone is handsome right?”

“Oh, my Dad,” Lucifer sat up and cupped Sam’s face. “I don’t know how to tell you this Sam, but I’m breaking up with you.”

“We’re… we’re not even dating.”

‘No, but you’re acting like it, so we’re breaking up, you wake up and I’m going to patch up Nick somehow and then go feed some ducks.”

“What are you going to do afterward?”

“I don’t know, move to LA, solve crimes?” Lucifer frowned. “now wake up, so I can leave.”

“Are you attracted to Alphas?”

“I will slap you, and yes, but not you.”

“Why?”

“Because I thought I’d be an Omega body, like screw Michael and the other archangels but I’m extremely comfortable being an Omega! Dumbass knotheads and the sticks up their asses,” Lucifer got off the bed heading to the door stopping when he remembered. “Damn it. Sam, open your eyes.”

“Can we talk first?”

“About what?”

“I just want to get to you know you…?”

“Nick, I think we got kidnapped,” Lucifer frowned looking around. “I can push us out of the dream.”

“Come on, just talk to me, you don’t have to like me or whatever, just come on, you said yourself you were away for, ever right?” Sam patted the bed. “Come on,”

“If I talk to you will you wake up and let us leave?”

“I’ll even tell you where to find the best park so you can feed the ducks.”

“Fine.” Walking over Lucifer sat down arms crossed. “It better has a lot of ducks.”

“It will. Now,” Sam tried to think of what to say, what to ask, maybe he should dig into Lucifer’s past, maybe they could find some middle ground or something. “Do you really want to fight your brother?”

“… Not really.” Frowning Lucifer looked at him. “But we have to. The old man wrote it and so it shall be done, blah blah blah.”

“Okay, but what if it didn’t? What If you just, walk away? Live your own life! Why does it have to be what your Dad wants?” Oh, he was either going to get killed for that or sent to yell. “Look, I had a falling out with my Dad before I left to go to college. We had a horrible fight and he disowned me, but I lived my life, and it was good. I made friends, started my own life that I wanted.”

Looking around eyes big and awkward Lucifer waved his hand in the air confused. “Isn’t your girlfriend dead and your back in the hunter’s life?”

“… Yes. But the point is before all this happened, I was living my life the way I wanted to, not my Dad’s not some prophecy’s and it was a good life, even with bumps in the road.”

“You think we can stop this?”

“I think so. If you’re willing.” Sam paused. “Think of the ducks,”

Frowning Lucifer looked up in thought. “Well, I guess I can give it a try, but you have to help me fix Nick so I can stay together with him.”

“How do we do that?”

\--

Dean was breathing deeply covering his face as Sam retold him what happened as a body of one Nick, who was passed out in the back of Sam’s stolen car and Sam holding up a jar with a tinted Angel soul in it.

“Well? Dean, what do you think?” Sam asked as he tied a rope around the neck of the jar letting it hand around his neck. “Sounds like a good plan, right?”

“Sam, your wearing Lucifer around your neck like a puka shell necklace!”

As the two started to bicker about Lucifer the Puka Shell Neckless and Sam’s status as a handsome Alpha neither of them noticed the show they were putting on for Castiel who just


End file.
